Inseparable friends
by Meow the Unicorn
Summary: Remus fantasize about James and Sirius, he have been doing that a lot lightly. But does that mean that he is inlove with them both? Rated T for perverted toughts.


_Inseparable friends _

Remus sat in the classroom, looking at the others. James and Sirius always seemed to have so much fun, even at school, and it bothered him. Why couldn`t he have any close friends like that? He watched Sirius pour his laughterpotion over James, and it looked like they both would pass out of laughter, as james face turned a shade of purple since he could not laugh more like he already did. Remus rested his head in his hand, wondering if he would draw them together again. James and Sirius, that was. He had some strange fetish for them together, that was for sure. Yaoi drawings on them stuffed in Remus` pillow, some of the drawings even included him. But it was strange. He had nothing to do with it, and it seemed like he only destroyed the perfectness of the couple if he was ever to join them. But of course, that idea was ridiculus. He was a werewolf, -a monster, not good enough for either of them.

He had once found a yaoiseries home where he lived, and had watched it over and over again because the characters where really identical to his friends. Sirius and James, Padfoot and Prongs; they where a couple, tough they did not know it yet, Remus desided, walking quickly out of the room as the bell rang. They had defence against the dark arts next, but it was nothing to worry about. They learned about werewolves, and what did he not know about them? Obiously, that they where total perwerts. He smiled a bit for himself, seeing James and Sirius run after him, James litterly clingin himself to Sirius, «I don`t wanna walk, carry me,» he complained. Remus watched carefully to see if Padfoot would do as his boyfriend, - at least after Remus` opinion, asked of him, but he only chuckled and answerd; «You`re so lazy. You got legs, you know»

The rest of the day Remus did not learn much. He already knew everything they learned in DADA class, and herbology was not his cup of tea. He sat in his bed, fully awake, his toughts wandering between Sirius and James in inntens porn scenes, and the fright for the fullmoon who was awaiting him two days from now. Suddenly, he saw movements in one of the beds.  
«M-mooney?» sirius jawned. «Are you awake?»

Remus didn`t reply, as he watched Sirius get up from bed, and walking to him, his bare chest pale in the light from the allmost full moon. «What`s on your mind?»

Remus shrugged. «The moon, i guess,» he lied, finding it very difficult to don`t think perverted about his friend as he was standing before him, only in white, thin pajamaspants. Sirius seemed to believe his lie, because he nodded caring, stroking remus cheek, making him blush. If he was this way to James, Remus would sure watch them all day.

«Are you in love with anyone?» Sirius suddently asked, as if it had been bugging his mind. Remus eyes widened a bit. Of course he were, in his two best friends, in a way. Though he didn`t want to mix himself into what they had together; he would only ruin everything, being a virgin and all.

«No, not really,» remus whispered. Sirius nodded, a slightly painful look in his eyes. «Oh,» he said.

«Oh?» remus wondered, raising his eyebrows.

«Well.. err.. you certainly.. do watch Prongs a lot, don`t you?» sirius asked, still with the same monotone voice, looking at James` bed. _I watch you too_, Remus tought, but he didn`t say anything. He nodded, after a while, `cus Sirius seemed to be expecting an answer. Sirius nodded to, as his toughts had been confirmed. They sat in quiet for a while.

«Have.. you ever had a crush on a guy, Remus?» sirius said in a low voice. Remus knew they where close, and that Sirius had come to him before, asking for his help, but he had never asked Remus anything personally. Remus felt his heart beat faster, as he realized that could mean that Sirius had finnaly fell in love with James, as Remus had wanted them to do, for neraly three years.

«N-no,» he said, before coughing. «Not really, no,» he tought. Because a crush would be that one person would like another to be with themselves, right? You didn`t have a crush on two guys if you wanted them to be togehter, and watch them as they-

His toughts trailed of. «I.. I think I might..» sirius whispered.

Remus just nodded, stroking a lock of Sirius beautiful, black cruls away from his eyes. «I don`t mind,» Remus said in a sweet voice. Frankly, he couldn`t want anything more than this.

He looked into his friends blue eyes, as sirius lips slowly stroked his cheek. Remus` eyes wided drastically.

«No,» he whispered in a small voice, seeing all the stuff he had ever imagined would happen from this point, break like glass infront of him. «No!»

Sirius stopped imidiantly, looking down to the floor, his cheeks gone redder by the minute. «I`m sorry, Mooney.. when you said.. Well, i thought you might..»

«What about you and James?» remus said, to desperat to use their nicknames. They were stupid, anyway. Everything was stupid. The earth, everyone, everything. He pulled his hands desperatly trough his brownblond hair, looking a the sleeping male two beds from them.  
«What do you mean?» Sirius asked, as if he where an idiot.

«What you have had the last years! You to as a couple! EVERYTHING!» he yelled, something that of course woke up James, though he just pretended to fell asleep again, Remus not noticing this.

«But, we broke up a while ago, Remus,» he said. Remus mind stuttered a bit, before stopping, and moving back to what it had been before the conversation, with a confused; «Huh?»  
Sirius laughed, a sound like silver bells. «We used to date, we really did. But we tought you`d be botthered by that, being closer to eachother than we where to you. So we desided to break up,»

«You did WHAT?» remus yelled, not beliving what he heard. They had really _been together,_ but they had _ended_ it because they tought he _would mind it?_ How supid were they?

«Shh,» sirius hissed. «Don`t wake up James,»

«B-but.. why.. I don`t,» remus couldn`t speak normally now, knowing that he was the reason the most perfect couple in the world had ended their ways.

«Then.. If you still like him, why did you kiss me?» remus asked carefully, looking up at Sirius, him being the taller and more beautiful one.

«I.. I dunno,» he mumbled. «Your sorta cute, I guess,»

«You.. think I`m cute?» remus looked at him with a shocked look. _He was not cute_. He was an ugly monster, scars all over his body. He wern`t as skinny as the other two, and the rest of him wasn`t much to brag about either.

«Of course you are,» sirius said and smiled. «I agree,» a tired voice said form the bed. They both turned around, just to find James sitting up, watching the others with a smile. Sirius blushed deeply as he realized James had heard that he was still in love with him.

«But.. err..» remus said nervous, not wanting to get mixed into his fantasies with the others. He had nothing to do with this, he would only destroy the mood. «Since you know I`m ok with you too as a couple now, you can go back to be boyfriends if you`d like,»

James smiled. «That would be nice, what do you think, Sirius?»

Sirius let out a little laugh. «Yeah, sure,» he said as he walked over to James` bed and kissing him intense. As they starter removing their clothes, remus could barely not breath. They where really going to do it. Right in front of him. This was every dream, -every drawing, the last year, coming true before his eyes.

Then Sirius stopped, looked at him and smirked.

«You are free to join if you want to~»

Sorry if it was bad, I just really like the tought of the three of them together. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. If you did, it might come a sequel. Thank you for reading.


End file.
